Celebration
by Hashimerr
Summary: The Decepticons celebrate after finding an ample supply of energon, but Breakdown and Knock Out find that they have something else to be thankful for. Breakdown x Knock Out Slash/Sticky


**My first Transformers story, my first romance story, and my first mature story with an actual pairing. Read and review, tell me what ya liked and didn't like. Enjoy ^^**

On board the Nemesis, the Decepticons were celebrating their latest successful energon raid. They had found a mine with enough energon to last for, well, no one knew exactly how long this supply was going to last but it seemed like enough to celebrate over. Most of the cons were in the ship's rec room celebrating the best way they knew how, getting over energized. Vehicons were scattered around having conversation with one another while the vehicon miners were enjoying the fruits of their labors. Starscream was talking with a few vehicons, already over energized and once again telling them how he will one day become the rightful leader of the Decepticons. Breakdown rolled his optics, how many times had he heard that rant from the Decepticon SIC. Breakdown wasn't really a partying type of mech so this type of celebration wasn't really his thing, besides, it took a lot of high grade energon to get a mech his size over energized. He made his way over to his partner, Knock Out who was holding an energon cube while in mid conversation with a vehicon. He was going to ask Knock Out if he wanted to go for a drive with him, but he looked like he was enjoying his self and didn't want to interrupt his good mood. Breakdown thought this over for a moment then decided he would just head back to his quarters. At this point, Knock Out had noticed Breakdown leaving and called out to him.

"Breakdown, you're heading out already?"

Breakdown hesitantly turned to face his partner. He truthfully felt a little down and had hoped that Knock Out didn't notice the way he was acting. "Yeah I'm feelin' a little tired. I think I'm gonna go recharge early tonight." Knock Out gave him a concerned look. Breakdown didn't want him to dwell on this subject for too long so he ended the conversation his self. "Have fun."

"Sure…" Knock Out watched as Breakdown quickly walked out through the door of the rec room. He set his energon cube down and tried to continue his conversation while thinking about Breakdown's strange behavior.

Breakdown punched in the key code to his quarters and immediately went to his berth. He couldn't stop thinking about the growing feeling in the core of his framework. Since everyone was in such a good mood, he decided to take Knock Out on a drive tonight and admit his feelings to him. He hated the fact that he felt this way especially since there was a one in a million chance that Knock Out reciprocated those same feelings. They had been partners for so long, but _only_ partners. He wanted them to be so much more, but what good would it do for him to admit this to Knock Out then get rejected. It would definitely change Knock Out's view on him and things would not be the same. He decided to just slip into recharge and forget about the mistake he almost made tonight.

* * *

><p>Just as Breakdown was falling into a deep recharge, there was a slight knock on his door. At first he was going to ignore it, by this time everyone should have been in their berths, until he heard the sound of someone trying to access the key pad outside of his door. He sat up quickly and jumped off the berth. Who in their processor would dare try and forcibly enter his room? He walked to the door and opened it, purposely making the doors slide open quickly. He wanted to see the shocked look on the mech's face who tried to get inside his quarters. Breakdown was surprised to see Knock Out standing there looking startled. "K-Knock Out, what are you doing here?"<p>

"What else would I be doing here? I came here to see you." Knock Out had a small smirk on his face. He walked right past Breakdown and went into his personal quarters where his berth was located. All Breakdown could do was stand there as he watched Knock Out disappear into his berth area. Was he still in recharge and this was just a projection in his mind, or was this really happening? Knock Out peeked outside of the door at Breakdown. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Breakdown snapped out of it and slowly made his way to Knock Out. "Did something happen?" That was the only response he could come up with. Why else would Knock Out come to his berth at this time of night?

"No, nothing happened...yet…" Knock Out sat back on Breakdown's berth and patted his servo down on the surface, motioning for Breakdown to sit next to him. He sat down and looked away from Knock Out, still wonder what was going on at the moment. Knock Out looked up at his partner and smiled. He placed his servo on Breakdown's chassis and gently stroked across his frame. At this moment Breakdown finally understood what was going on. Knock Out was obviously over energized. That would explain him coming into his room at this time; he was probably too confused to find his own quarters. It would also explain the random (but pleasurable) touches he was currently receiving. Of course he wouldn't want to do anything like this with him while he was in his right processor.

While Breakdown was in mid thought, Knock Out took his silence as a sign to move on. He lightly began to push Breakdown farther onto the berth and straddled his hips. Breakdown felt bad about this situation, he didn't want Knock Out to get himself into anything that he would regret later on, especially since he was so over energized. "You know Breakdown, I really like you-" He found his self grabbed by the shoulders and pushed to Breakdown's side.

Knock Out looked at Breakdown with his optics wide. Was he just…rejected? It took him a long time to muster up the courage just to come in and express his feelings; he forgot to consider the outcome that Breakdown just really didn't like him in that way. Knock Out felt like his spark had just dropped out of his chassis. Great, now how would things be between them since he stupidly decided to rush in and jump all over Breakdown like some type of wanton pleasure bot. Breakdown sat up and looked at Knock Out's disappointed expression. He started to feel a little bad for turning him away but he had to get Knock Out out of his berth before he also decided to place his servos upon his partner's chassis.

"Knock Out…maybe you should get back to your quarters."

"But Breakdown-"

"Obviously you're over energized and not thinking straight. I'll help you get back to your room."

Wait a second. Breakdown thought he was over energized? Knock Out was nowhere near over energized. He didn't even have a drink tonight. If Breakdown thought he truly was not in a correct state of mind then that would probably explain why he was cast aside so quickly. Knock Out smiled and grabbed onto Breakdown's arm before he could get off of the berth. "Breakdown I'm not over energized."

"But, I saw you drinking in the rec room."

"I was going to but then I saw you acting all melancholy and couldn't bring myself to drink. I was too busy thinking about what was wrong with you."

Breakdown was shocked to say the least. If Knock Out wasn't over energized then that meant that he actually intended to say and do all of those things. Breakdown grabbed Knock Out's servo and gave him a hopeful look. "So, you really do feel that way about me?"

To further reassure his point, Knock Out once again climbed over Breakdown and placed his lips upon his partner's. He held his lips steady until he felt Breakdown kissing him in return. Breakdown ran his servo up and down his back, delicately pinching at sensitive wires making Knock Out shiver at his touch. Knock Out opened his mouth and allowed Breakdown to run his glossa along his own. He moaned into the kiss as Breakdown slid an arm around his hips, lightly groping at Knock Out's aft. The kiss was suddenly broken as Breakdown quickly flipped Knock Out over, switching their positions. Knock Out devilishly grinned and wrapped his arms around Breakdown's shoulder.

Breakdown smirked at his partner. "Okay, I guess you aren't over energized." Knock Out raised his knee and ground his pelvic plating into the mech over top of him. Breakdown took this as a hint to go on, understanding what Knock Out was wordlessly asking from him. "Are you sure?"

"Breakdown I've never been as sure of anything as I am right now." Knock Out had a determined look on his face. How could Breakdown deny him when he seemed so sure of this? He nodded and leaned his helm down once again joining his lips with Knock Out's. His servo found its way between Knock Out's thighs, rubbing at heated pelvic plating. Knock Out slid the warm panel away revealing his moist port to his soon to be lover. Breakdown rubbed a finger around Knock Out's sensitive entrance, earning him a low moan from the medic's mouth. He slid his finger inside the wet valve, gently pushing in and out making Knock Out shudder from the slight pain he was starting to feel. He adjusted to the finger inside of him and spread his legs wider giving Breakdown better access to his valve. He added a second finger inside of Knock Out. Their kiss was broken as Knock Out clenched his dentas, hissing at the sensation of Breakdown performing scissoring motions in his valve.

After a few more moments of stretching Knock Out's port, Breakdown removed his fingers. He felt his spike hard against his plating, ready to be released and sheathed inside of Knock Out's valve. Breakdown sat up and retracted his panel, allowing his spike to expand to full length. Knock Out felt his face plates heat up as he gazed upon his lover's large spike. He laid back as Breakdown settled his self directly between his legs. Breakdown gave Knock Out one last look to confirm that he still wanted to go through with this. Knock Out quickly wrapped his legs around Breakdown's waist as a silent confirmation, eagerly anticipating the warm feeling of his lover's spike inside of his dripping valve. Breakdown grasped the sides of Knock Out's hips. He decided that Knock Out had the correct amount of preparation he needed to get used to feeling of something inside of him and swiftly inserted his hard spike inside of the moist port. Knock Out's arms shot up around Breakdown's shoulders. He cried out in pleasure at the new intrusion inside of him. Breakdown's spike felt differently from his fingers, it was bigger and it seemed to touch all of Knock Out's most sensitive nodes and wires all at the same time. He slowly rocked in and out, relishing the pleasing feeling of being engulfed by Knock Out's valve.

"Ahhhhh…f-faster…" Breakdown plunged in deeper, running his glossa along Knock Out's neck. Knock Out roughly dug his claws into Breakdown's back leaving small dents in the mech's plating. Breakdown rolled his hips making Knock Out arch against him, tightening his already hard grip on his lover's back.

Despite the fact that he did not expect to be interfacing tonight, Knock Out was very pleased with the outcome of telling Breakdown how he really felt about him. He was happy to be joined with him in a passionate embrace, both of them expressing their adoration for each other in this amorous union. Knock Out was thrown out of his own thoughts when Breakdown made a particularly hard thrust, slamming into a sensitive bundle of sensor nodes. "B-Breakdown! Uhhh…yes!" Knock Out couldn't process correct thoughts anymore, his frame heating up to temperatures he didn't even think they could reach. Greedy for more of his lover's spike, he begged, something that he thought another mech never would hear him do. "Oh! Please, more! Harder!"

Breakdown fervently obliged, wrapping his arms under Knock Out's back, he lifted him up, bringing them face to face with Knock Out seated in his lap. Breakdown hooked one servo under Knock Out's knee joint as the other took hold of his waist. He groaned as Knock Out bounced up and down on his spike. Breakdown's upward thrusts made Knock Out writhe in his servos making lubricants from the medic's valve slide down onto his lap. Knock Out leaned forward, bringing their lips together. Both mechs moaned into the kiss as their glossas sensually intertwined. Breakdown parted the kiss and leaned back, supporting his weight on his arm. He panted along with Knock Out, becoming more and more aroused at the sight of Knock Out riding him. Breakdown pulled Knock Out farther down onto his spike and roughly grinded, hitting the same cluster of wires that made him cry out before. His valve clamped firmly around Breakdown's spike sending waves of pleasure through the both of them.

Knock Out could feel his overload coming close. With Breakdown thrusting so deep inside of him, he knew he was not going to last any longer.

"Ohhh Primus! Aaaahh…yes…Breakdown!" He felt his whole frame tense up as overload spread throughout all of his systems. Lubricant began to pour from his valve, fully coating Breakdown's spike. Tremors of pleasure washed over him as he rode the last of his overload out.

Breakdown was not far from overload. He grabbed Knock Out's waist and shot his transfluids deep within him. He made a low growl as Knock Out clenched his valve tighter. His frame felt warm with the feeling of Breakdown's transfluids filling his valve. Knock Out fell limp against Breakdown's chest, vents cycling air in an attempt to cool his body down.

They sat in this position for a few moments, both panting in exhaustion. Breakdown lifted Knock Out off of his lap and retracted his spike. Knock Out closed his interface panel and laid back on the berth, beaming as his new lover lay next to him. He moved closer and set his helm on Breakdown's chassis. He took Knock Out in his arms and gave him a tender kiss.

Both of them had been content with being partners for so long but being lovers would prove to be way more satisfying. At this moment, nothing else seemed to matter to them except for each other. Forget about some energon mine, they had a different reason to celebrate.


End file.
